Cindy Aurum
Cindy Aurum is the head mechanic of the Hammerhead garage in Final Fantasy XV. She services the player's car, the Regalia, and can customize and upgrade it. She is the granddaughter of Cid Sophiar, who owns the Hammerhead. Cid is a recurring name in the Final Fantasy series for an older man who often has an engineering background or something to do with airships. Cindy's Japanese name is "Cidney", reflecting the connection. Profile Appearance Cindy is a slender woman with short, curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hangs around her neck when not using them. Cindy wears a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped a few inches under her breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves. In the English localization, she speaks in . Personality Cindy is upbeat, driven, and always enthusiastic about her work. She is passionate about cars and fascinated with technology that originates from the crown city, which has been isolated from the rest of Lucis for thirty years. Despite having had a rough childhood, she is optimistic and friendly to everyone. Despite having many admirers, she doesn't have much interest for dating, and is noted to being "married to her work". Story Cindy was raised by her grandfather after her parents died. Life on the outlands of Lucis has not been easy with the war with Niflheim going on, but she always remains in high spirits. She once witnessed daemons attack a car whose passengers were killed, an event that greatly affected her. She wishes technology from the crown city would be more widespread to help those who live on the outlands. Prince Noctis's party first encounters Cindy when their car breaks down in Leide. Cindy is instantly taken with the Regalia, a custom made vehicle of crown city-make. The car is left in her care for the repairs, and after the work is done Noctis continues to Galdin Quay, happy to deliver something for Cindy along the way as thanks. Noctis's friend Prompto has a crush on her, and asks Noctis to help him take a picture of her from a hill overlooking Hammerhead. He vows to propose to her once the adventure is over. Cindy's true passion is helping service the Regalia, however. She will tow the car for the party if they are in need, and finds various ways to upgrade it if Noctis comes up with the required materials. After the party loses the Regalia, Cindy tries to track it down. Days later, she calls Noctis to let them know the car has been taken to an Imperial base. Noctis and his friends infiltrate it to reclaim their vehicle. Cindy has friends in Lestallum who work as engineers, and asks Noctis to retrieve Mythril ore for them. Her friend Holly, who befriends the party, helps treat the Mythril ore free of charge, saying that Cindy promised to take Holly out instead. Cindy still runs the garage ten years after the Starscourge plunged the world into darkness. Hammerhead became a pit stop for many hunters stopping by her garage, and Prompto still harbors a crush on her. Gameplay If the player refuels the Regalia at Hammerhead, Cindy will fill up the tank and also wipe down the Regalia to clean it. If the player needs to have the car towed or have the car delivered to them while in the open world, Cindy will do it. Talking to her at Hammerhead lets the player service or customize their car. The car can only be serviced if it is damaged. If the car is damaged when driven by Ignis (not supposed to happen, but still possible), the option to service it may not be available; the player can purposefully bump the car when driving manually and then return to Cindy to get it fixed. The customize option lets the player choose a new color for the car exterior, interior, and wheels, and to add modifications to the car to, for example, improve its fuel efficiency. Quests Cindy sends the party out to various quests for items that can be used on the Regalia. Creation and development Cindy was designed by Roberto Ferrari. Cindy's first version had her breasts jiggle so much director Hajime Tabata wanted to tone it down.More Final Fantasy XV Details From Famitsu — Gamerampage.net A lot of feedback from Europe on the Episode Duscae demo was that Cindy was "too sexy." Director Hajime Tabata responded that Cindy was not meant to be an erotic character, but energetic and outgoing, and he didn't want to change the current concept. He talked about moderating the way she's presented, rather than covering her up.Final Fantasy XV feedback live stream full report: Episode Duscae 2.0 coming mid-May — Gematsu.com Voice Cindy is voiced by Yu Shimamura in Japanese and Erin Matthews in English. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae The scenario presented in the demo is not in the final game, but is loosely based on the Chapter 5 where the party has temporarily lost its car. Cindy found at Coernix Station - Alstor where she will repair the Regalia that Prompto crashed. She requires 25,000 gil for the service, and the demo ends after the player returns to her with the money. The interactions with the party and Cindy are depicted in a somewhat different tone than in the final game. Gladiolus and Prompto both act flirty toward her, but she deflects their advances. In the final game, only Prompto appears attracted to her, and never makes it overtly known to her, only desiring to help her. A lot of feedback from Europe on the Episode Duscae demo was that Cindy was "too sexy." Gallery Cindy-ffxv-shaders.jpg|Cindy's skin shaders turned off (left) and on (right). Cindy_Pre-Render_vs_Real-Time.jpg|Comparison between Cindy in pre-rendered cutscene (left) and real-time scene (right). Final_Fantasy_XV_Cindy.png|Cindy in trailer. Cindy-FFXV.jpg|The party greets Cindy in Episode Duscae. FFXV ED Cindy Regalia.png|Cindy checks on the Regalia in Episode Duscae. Cindy-goggles.jpg|Cindy's goggles in Episode Duscae. Cindy_goodbye_to_the_party.png|Cindy saying goodbye to the party in Episode Duscae. Hammerhead-HQ-FFXV-Artwork.png|Cindy at the Hammerhead station. Cindy-FFXV.png|Cindy in her truck. Ravus_Irus_and_Iris.jpg|Ravus Nox Fleuret with Iris and Cidney - Weekly Jump. Cindy Darker Hair Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Cindy. Cindy_Aurum_and_Iris_Amicitia_Artwork_by_Yusaku_Nakaaki.jpeg|Artwork by Yusaku Nakaaki for a release date countdown on Twitter. Etymology Cindy is a feminine given name, the shortened version of Cynthia. Her Japanese name is Cidney referring to the recurring character Cid, who is her grandfather in Final Fantasy XV. Trivia *Cindy has a moogle toy in her yellow Hammerhead truck. *The game has a for the party's car. *If the player lodges at the caravan at Hammerhead Cindy sometimes joins the party when they sit outside. References pt-br:Cindy Aurum Category:Final Fantasy XV characters